Apocolypse
by Genocide
Summary: What the millenium could have been like.


Mathew sat down in front of his computer. Quickly he typed an e-mail that was to go out to all the employs of his web page design company Site Solutions. Unfortunately when he went to save the document all the power in his house shut off.  
  
"Damnit!" He yelled to himself. The chair he was sitting on spun off as Mathew stood up. He stormed downstairs and to the power box. For almost a half an hour Mathew tried to get the power back on, he raced back upstairs and to the phone to call the local repair company. When he placed the phone up to his ear he noticed there was no dial tone.  
  
"What the hell!" He yelled to himself. Mathew walked down the hallway, passed the calendar, which said the day was December 31st 1999. Suddenly Mathew heard a faint "Happy New Year!" which soon came closer to his house. He glanced at his watch which said the time was midnight.  
  
As Mathew stepped outside the ground started to shake. He peered around for the source but only a few people were outside. Glancing up Mathew noticed some very bright objects that seemed to be getting closer. After a few seconds of staring at the objects he realized what they were. Mathew dodged back into his house as the planes fell from the sky. Mathew felt a large rumble that could only be the airliners exploding as they smashed into the earth.  
  
*********At the Canadian, American, Israeli, and Russian Missile Bases*********  
  
"What is going on?" asked one man.  
  
"Well sir, the nuclear missiles are launching by themselves," another man responded.  
  
"WHAT! Well stop them!" the ranking officer ordered.  
  
"We are trying! All our computers crashed a few minutes ago!" the man was informed.  
  
"Then this is it, this is the end," the ranking officer sturdily said. Suddenly the room filled with flames, and soon the entire missile bases were nothing but a blazing inferno.  
  
*********Back at Mathew's House*********  
  
Mathew lifted the thin piece of tin that was on top of him and threw it into the corner. As he slowly stood up, he realized that what was once his basement was not a junkyard. Some things were being blown around by the light breeze that swiftly blew through, other things were on fire. Mathew looked down at his clothes which were now tattered and torn.  
  
"What happened," he said to himself.  
  
"Well it seems that we were bombed," a voice said from behind. Mathew spun around to see a man almost in the same condition as himself.  
  
"Who are you?" Mathew said taking a step backwards.  
  
"Oh sorry my name is Justin. Please don't be frightened. I just want to help," He told Mathew.  
  
"Alright, so is there anything left?" Mathew questioned.  
  
"No, every store, every house has burned down. I have searched for other survivors but have only found you," Justin told him.  
  
"What about food?" Mathew asked.  
  
"Well I have found a few edible materials, but only enough to last a week at the most. Other food you may see are either on fire or well mutated," Justin said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Mathew asked.  
  
"Well I saw a car a wile ago. It looked in running condition. You think other cities will be the same?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well its better then being here, lets round up as much food and water as we can and leave," Mathew said. Justin nodded and they both started looking through the flaming buildings for supplies.  
  
Ten minutes later they found the car. It was an old station wagon that barley looked drivable, but it would have to do. They both threw the supplies in the back. There supplies included: some old almost rotten food, greenish brown water, and ragged clothes, blankets, and a handgun.  
  
"So what's the gun for?" Justin questioned as he tried to hotwire the car.  
  
"Well now that there is an extreme shortage of food and water people may resort to violence to get what they need," Mathew informed Justin.  
  
"Alright, oh I think I got it," just then the car started. "Ok good job," Mathew complimented. With that they were off to find a new place to call home.  
  
Mathew was about six foot one inch with red died hair, and brown eyes. He had spent most of his life around computers and was the owner of Site Solutions an upscale web page design company. He knew a few things about survival from when he was a child.  
  
Justin was about five foot ten inches with short black hair and brown eyes. He was a salesman at Ted's House of Furniture, a furniture store about to go out of business. Fortunately he knew a lot about survival from hunting and being in the scouts as a child.  
  
After about an hour of extensive driving they came to a small village. The welcome sign was no were to be seen.  
  
"Hm want to check it out?" Justin asked.  
  
"Do you even have to ask," Mathew smirked. They drove into a parking lot with almost fifty over turned vehicles.  
  
This place is a dump, I'm home," Mathew joked. Justin let out a little laugh but quickly regained awareness. After minutes of wandering around they finally entered a small corner store. The place was nothing but a few ragged walls that were about to collapse. As the two scrimmaged through the wreckage a silent man dressed in tattered baggy clothes stepped out from the shadows, he was wielding a massive chain.  
  
"What do you have to eat?" he asked. Both of the travelers quickly spun around. They were ecstatic at first, but when they noticed his weapon they were a little stunned.  
  
"No, that's why we are on the road," Justin explained. The muscular man standing in front of them started to spin his chain. Suddenly he rushed towards them. Mathew quickly pulled the gun from the back of his jeans and fired off a few bullets into the mans chest.  
  
"I guess you were right about the violence," Justin remarked. Mathew just turned his head towards him and let off a very small smile. He walked over to the dead corpse and began to search him.  
  
"Anything?" Justin asked.  
  
"Nothing, wait!" Mathew alarmed. He dug his hand into the lifeless mans jeans pocket and pulled out a wallet.  
  
"Brian Selesik, born nineteen eighty-three. Well died two thousand. Heh," Mathew was saying, until he was interrupted by screaming. Mathew whipped his head up to see another man walking down the street; unfortunately he was carrying a twelve gauge shotgun.  
  
"Something tells me he isn't friendly," Justin let out. Just then more men lined up behind him. They all carried some type of gun. Both Mathew's and Justin's hearing was cut off by the sound of loud gunshots. Justin ran to the side of the door to see what was being shot at. His eyes widened and he sprinted back to Mathew.  
  
"It's a gun war, probably a hundred on a hundred. Let's get out the back," Justin suggested. They searched the back of the store for a door. Finally they found the door, but just as they started to open it gunshots also blared from the back ally.  
  
"Damnit! We are stuck!" Justin yelled. Just then the back door opened. Mathew quickly raised his arm and shot the man in the head. He fell to the floor as Justin walked over and snatched his uzi.  
  
"Man, you're a web page designer. How did you learn to shoot like that?" Justin questioned.  
  
"I was obsessed with guns as a kid," Mathew answered. Justin nodded.  
  
"Think we can get out of here?" Justin asked.  
  
"The ally is probably our best chance, you know how to use that?" Mathew questioned. Once again another man opened the door. Justin spun around and fired a few shots into the man. He also fell to the ground dead. Mathew walked over to the dead body and picked up his sawed off shotgun.  
  
"Well alright let's go," Mathew said. Justin nodded and opened the door. Before running out he stood in the door way and shot at one side. The gang members fell to the ground dead. Finally it was time to get out of there. The both brought there guns up a little higher and fired off as many bullets as they could into the men's heads. Suddenly the people behind them started to die. Justin looked behind the dieing men and saw the men that were in the front of the store.  
  
"In this building!" Mathew screamed pointing towards what looked like an old apartment building. Both of the men burst through the doors. They looked around for a quick moment before noticing a shabby stair case that could barley hold one person. Justin pointed to it and the both rushed up the stairs. Once up to the second floor they noticed a door that was leading under the stairs. Mathew opened the door and when in. Justin followed; he just got the door shut before the men got up the stairs. They heard footsteps going up further into the worn out building.  
  
Justin put his head onto of his gun and said, "It's total anarchy out here now," Mathew nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Mathew said. Justin agreed and opened the door. They both ran down stairs. Before getting to there car they quickly picked up a few more guns. They quickly drove off into the night.  
  
"We need to find a place to sleep, I mean we can't sleep out here we would die," Justin said.  
  
"Yeah, next town we see we stop at," Mathew agreed.  
  
"Heh, you sure?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yeah, not all towns can be like that," Mathew told him. Justin nodded and stepped on the gas a bit harder. Only a few minutes later they came upon a small town surrounded by a ten foot wooden wall. As they pulled up to the front gates a man approached the edge of the wall above.  
  
"Now you just turn that thing around and leave," the man stated.  
  
"What? But we need a place to stay for the night," Justin told him. The guard thought for a second and said, "Alright hold on, we will have to check your vehicle."  
  
"Yeah alright, that is understandable," Mathew replied. Just then the front gates opened and a few large men carrying weapons walked out of the town. They took one look in the back seat and raised there weapons at the two travelers.  
  
"You have a backseat full of loaded weapons, please leave now," one man stated.  
  
"We were just attacked; that is where all these came from," Justin told the men. They looked at each other and signalled for them to enter the town. The guards followed their car until they parked at the first parking lot. They exited the car and waited for the men to catch up.  
  
"We will need to confiscate those weapons," a guard started.  
  
"Yeah alright, here you go," Mathew told them. Justin and Mathew both took a handful of guns and placed them into a duffle bag the guards were holding.  
  
"So, you two are probably pretty hungry. Please follow us," a man told them. The eight men walked down the street. They passed a few growing crops and a small amount of buildings that were intact. Soon they came upon a brick building. It was the most spectacular sight everyone had seen in over a week.  
  
"Wow. How did you managed to keep this building?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well we took bricks and other materials from the building that were about to collapse. We made this our town hall, cafeteria, and storage. So far we hold over a week's supply of food and water, which as you know is a lot right now. Oh and by the way since you will see me a lot around town my name is, Jason," he told them. They nodded and entered the giant building. Jason led them through a series of doors until we came into a room filled with tables.  
  
"Now we can't get you too much, but I will try to get you as much food as I can," Jason told them. Mathew and Justin seated them selves wile Jason when into the back room. He soon came out with a two small packages. He placed one in front of both men before sitting down with them.  
  
"So you two were attacked, how man attacked you?" Jason wondered.  
  
"Well I would say about one hundred fifty, but we weren't alone we had about a hundred helping us," Justin told him.  
  
"Yeah, but none of us were really on the same team. You see we were in this town looking for food when a shoot out began in front and behind the building we were in," Mathew stated.  
  
"Hm I see. So, how good of a shot are you two?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well Mathew here is an excellent shot. Uh I can shoot, but I am a little rusty," Justin said.  
  
"Uh alright, I am going to ask you something. Unfortunately if you decline my offer we cannot allow you to leave this town for safety sake," Jason informed them. Mathew and Justin looked at each other then said, "Alright as us."  
  
"This town has started a, well it almost an agency. We are creating our base underground. I would like to know if you two would join?" Jason asked them. Mathew let you a little sigh then lightly laid his for head on the table. Justin looked at Mathew then back up at Jason.  
  
"What kind of people would you be helping?" Justin wondered.  
  
"Well, we you help the innocent. We would try to stop gang wars and we would try to rebuild the earth," Jason informed them. Mathew brought his head back up.  
  
"You expect to do this in one lifetime?" Mathew asked.  
  
"Well no. We would like to pass this tradition on down to our children," Jason told us.  
  
"If we do go into the middle of a gang war, what are our chances of making it back alive?" Mathew asked.  
  
"Well I am not going to lie to you. Your chances of making it back are slim, but if you do you will be considered a hero who won. If you don't, you will still be considered a hero for trying," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah alright I will do it," Justin told Jason. Mathew's focus was shot off Jason and turned to Justin.  
  
"Just like that?" Mathew asked Justin.  
  
"Yeah well, we have seen the anarchy. We know what will happen if nobody tries to do something. We have to try to stop the tyranny," Justin said.  
  
"Justin is right. I'll do everything I can to help in this expedition," Mathew told Jason.  
  
"Alright, can you help bring your weapons to the base?" Jason asked. Mathew and Justin nodded and stood up. All three of them walked out and picked up a bag of guns that were laying just out side the building. In single file they walked in to a very tiny shack, in the middle was a trap door. Jason bent over and lifted the ragged boards that revealed a wooden hallway. One by one the three men jumped in to the dark and gloomy cellar. They walked for a few minutes before coming into a room, the walls were partly concrete.  
  
"Right now we are working on fortifying the base. We have all different type of people working down here. Some construction workers, electricians, salesmen, and even police officers," Jason informed the two.  
  
"What are the plans for the base?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well we are hoping to get camera's set up, about 4 floors, and we are thinking of making training facilities, we need some leaders for that though. Everyone in this town, besides the police, have no gun experience. More details will be given to everyone once the base is finished. So do you have any questions yet?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, not yet," Mathew answered. Jason showed us the rest of what has been done to the base.  
  
For the next few months they stayed in the old ragged town. The two helped build the base and finally it was completed. During the duration of building some new recruits joined our force. Mathew and Justin met with the new members, some became close friends, and some just stayed away from all confrontation. One of the newcomers, Lisa, was also a new friend to Mathew and Justin. Together they were almost unstoppable, or at least they liked to think so.  
  
Lisa was about five foot six inches. She had short blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Before the nuclear happenings Lisa was a wealthy writer. She knew how to take care of herself and others around her. When she graduated from high school she was immediately drafted by the army. She spent almost three years in the military, fortunately there were no wars at that time, so Lisa was disband from the army.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Lisa asked as she walked into Mathew and Justin dorm. She flicked on the light switch and Justin's hands quickly flew up and covered his eyes.  
  
"Ah, to bright!" Justin yelled as he fell off his bed. Lisa laughed and turned the light back off. Mathew abruptly stood up and got dressed.  
  
"Oh Mathew, Jason needs to see you," Lisa told Mat.  
  
"Um alright, I'll go now then," Mathew said as he walked out of the room. Lisa sat down on Mathew's bed and thought for a second. Justin looked over to see what she was doing.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah just thinking of the old time," Lisa said. Justin sat up and turned towards her.  
  
"Yeah I know. Those memories are all that keep us going. I think about my old life everyday, but you know for some of us this may have been a good happening," Justin stated.  
  
"How is that? The world is destroyed," Lisa told him.  
  
"Yes true, but some of us lived terrible lives before this. Like me. I could barely make ends meet. I struggled to buy food, and clothing. The only reason I lived this tragedy was because I had found an old bunker to live in. I was evicted from my apartment. Now I feel like I am part of something. Something that is to better mankind," Justin said. Lisa was shocked. She couldn't believe such a kind man could have lived such a horrible life.  
  
"Justin, whatever kind of life you lived before is over. I guess you are right. Some people are better off now. But now you're here. With Mathew and I, so let all the bad memories you have go and grab onto new hope filled ones," Lisa said as she stood up.  
  
Mathew knocked on Jason's room door.  
  
"Yeah come in," Jason yelled. Mathew reached for the door knob and opened to door slowly. Mathew walked into the room and saw Jason checking his weapons. Jason turned around and faced Mathew.  
  
"Ah yes. Hello Mathew," Jason said placing his berretta 9mm on the end table.  
  
"Hello sir. You called for me?" Mathew asked.  
  
"Oh yes. How would you feel about going on a five day trip?" Jason questioned.  
  
"I would be honoured. May I ask the purpose of this quest?" Mathew asked.  
  
"Well there is a small town to the east. It's about a day trip away. They have spotted a small pack of raiders heading there way. They have asked us to give some support against these anarchists," Jason informed Mathew.  
  
"I see. Well I would need to take some people with me," Mathew told him.  
  
"Yes I know. So I have chosen Lisa and Justin for your partners. Any objection with that?" Jason asked.  
  
"No sir," Mathew sturdily said,  
  
"Alright, you are dismissed," Jason said waving his hand. Mathew walked out the door and ran to his dorm. When he got there Justin was fully awake, and slowly eating a very small meal.  
  
"Hey, what did Jason want?" Justin asked with a full mouth.  
  
"Oh man that's disgusting," Mathew retorted. Justin swallowed and asked, "Any better?"  
  
"Much. We are leaving tonight." Mathew firmly told him.  
  
"What, but it's not safe," Justin shot back.  
  
"Oh grow some balls. We have to help a small village east of here," Mathew informed him. Justin then Lisa walked into the room.  
  
"Oh hey your back, how did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Good, pack up we are leaving tonight," Mathew said.  
  
"Wait, what?" she asked.  
  
"We have to help a small village east of here. Start packing we leave tonight," Mathew told her again. Everyone nodded and started to pack. They only carried the essentials: clothes, some food, water, and a few guns.  
  
At around 7:20 that night they headed off into the darkness. Unfortunately there car had stopped running, which was expected, so they had to walk. It was very far and took almost forty hours of extensive walking. Finally they arrived at the town, but they were too late. The ton had already been ransacked. Although it seemed that there were no bodies lying around. 


End file.
